A Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) starvation attack occurs when an attacker continuously and repeatedly requests an Internet Protocol (IP) address to empty out an address pool. To combat this, a Wireless Local Area Network Controller (WLC) of a network acts as a proxy and ensures only a single request comes and/or is processed from each device.